The present invention relates generally to the field of content enrichment, and more particularly to enriching textual content based on characteristics of a user.
Textual content may be presented electronically to a user of a computer system subsequent to fulfilling the user's request to receive the textual content. The manner in which the textual content is presented can be static and open to interpretation, based, at least in part on, characteristics of the user. For example, a first user (e.g., a Spanish speaking user) and a second user (e.g., an experienced financial expert) may request to receive the same textual content (e.g., newspaper article, magazine, e-book, etc.). In this instance, the first and the second user will be presented with unmodified, static textual content, regardless of differences between the users (e.g., comprehensive ability, language barrier, subject matter exposure, etc.).